


You Got That Something (That Everybody Wants)

by gigisgoode



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Choking, F/F, Kinda Kinky, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, Rosé’s a kindergarten teacher, Strap-Ons, Title from Tokyo love hotel- rina sawayama, a few killing eve references, denali's an ice skater, dom!denali, sub!rose, this is a rollercoaster, very very light student/teacher roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigisgoode/pseuds/gigisgoode
Summary: She’s been caught in the act. A burglar in the garage, a murderer’s bloody fingerprints.
Relationships: Denali/Rosé (Drag Race)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	You Got That Something (That Everybody Wants)

**Author's Note:**

> hiya babs, i've tried to upload this like 9 times and ended up deleting my sickfic of these two so pls bare with whilst i get everything sorted back out. anyway let's here it for first smut fic of these two! pls leave me a nice comment if you enjoyed, i am soooo stressed that i've deleted the other one! :(  
> this will also be on artificialqueens hopefully tomorrow or day after, but address any comments you leave there to gigisgoode AO3 so i can see. XX

It’s 9pm and Rosé’s lounging on the couch, blanket draped across her body as she catches up with the new Killing Eve episodes. She’s waiting for Denali to get home, knows she should’ve been here half an hour ago, but also knows how attached Denali gets to the rink and how she’s probably still triple lutzing around and won’t even think to go home until she hears Symone get the keys to lock up from the office.

Rosé’s proud of her girlfriend, she really is. There’s no better feeling than sitting in the stalls as Denali takes home the gold knowing that she’s the one that gets to take her to bed that night, but recently Denali has been spending more and more time at the rink and it’s getting Rosé down. She’s not stupid, knows that her girlfriend is an Olympic-level ice skater and can’t just work office hours, but this is the 4th night this week that she’s watched Villanelle cut some dude’s nuts off alone, and it’s just not as fun without Denali sitting next to her, trying to predict what happens next.

She’s not jealous, though. Maybe a tiny bit, but certainly not enough that she’s Googled if it’s possible to swap the second bedroom out for an indoor rink and how many of her internal organs she’d have to sell to do it. Absolutely not.

So maybe she was. But who could blame her? She teaches kindergarten all day and all she wants is for her girlfriend to be home before the sun sets so they can do things that are a little less PG than abacus counting and alphabet writing. She knows how tired and sore Denali is when she comes home from practice and doesn’t want to push the skater further by y’know, pushing her legs up behind her ears and eating her out until she screams, but Rosé’s nights have been so vanilla recently that no one’s surprised when her fingertips start seeking out the waistband of her panties and dipping below the lace. She feels bad because she knows Denali would be so upset to think she had let Rosé’s needs be forgotten about. But she’s a desperate woman and if she can’t get her partner’s tanned fingers in her, her own will have to do for now.

There’s a reason she was using the oldest, most ragged blanket she could find. She’s messy, and she knows they’ve just bought this couch, and as she lifts her hips up higher and begins dripping down her wrist, she’s thankful she thought about it. It’s _amazing_ and as she seeks to apply constant pressure to her sensitive spot, she realises it’s a little bit weird to be doing this whilst MI5 were solving beheadings on the TV. Rosé’s free hand blindly seeks out the TV remote and when she can’t feel it, she reaches underneath the sofa cushions. As she does so, she jolts, and the new and unexpected angle feels like pure bliss and the TV’s completely forgotten about because _fuck_ she needed this. Beads of sweat rolled down from her forehead and dripped between her breasts and _yes yes yes_ her spare hand’s pinching her right nipple and she’s convulsing and contracting as her movements become more frantic because she’s so nearly there, she’s so damn close and-

Keys. The door handle. The light switch.

Oh fuck.

She’s too far gone and doesn’t even register what’s happening until the light flickers on and all of her movement stops. She’s three fingers deep inside herself, nearly naked on the couch with her tits out over the top of her sports bra, and her mouth falls open.

‘Someone looks like they’ve had a nice night.’

/

It’s late and Denali’s just pulled into the driveway of the house she shares with her girlfriend Rosé. She ran behind schedule at the rink; her music for her free skate hadn’t burnt onto the CD properly, and when she eventually got it playing on Symone’s phone from the middle ages, her legs were tired and she couldn’t land her double axel, and the thought of being home, having a hot bath with Epsom salts and snuggling into bed with her girlfriend was all that was on her mind.

As she blasted the heater in her car onto her frozen toes, her mind wandered to the pink-haired girl again. She felt bad; she knows she’s been practicing a lot and hasn’t had as much time for Rosé as she normally would’ve, and she’s worried that her girlfriend will start thinking she’d prefer to be at the rink than at home with her. This wasn’t the case, of course, but Denali could feel her girlfriend’s energy changing. She got worked up easier, the smallest thing would leave her steaming and she was constantly tense in Denali’s arms, unable to lay with her without shuffling and wriggling. Denali knew what was going on. Rosé was sexually frustrated and needed taking care of, and boy was she going to get that tonight.

Denali puts the handbrake on before climbing out of the car and taking her keys from the side pocket. She’s still in her skating outfit, the one that’s borderline obscene, and even though she had to drive home in a leotard, it would all be worth it when she got to pleasure her girlfriend.

Rosé was normally in the kitchen when she arrived home from practice, often drying up the silverware or sitting at the island on Instagram. However, as Denali pushed the front door open, she noticed all the lights were off, and all that was evidence of someone being home was the TV glaring through the glass panes of the door. She smiled softly to herself, assuming Rosé was upstairs, grading homework or planning next week’s lesson, but as she bent to take off her sneakers and reached for the light switch, she couldn’t have been more wrong.

Her girlfriend’s completely nude on their sofa and her mouth’s wide open in pleasure. Her eyes were rolled back into her head and as Rosé came to her senses, the fingers inside of her stopped their motions, and she stared, flabbergasted, at Denali.

‘Someone looks like they’ve had a nice night.’

/

Fuck, fuck, fuckity _fuck._

She’s been caught in the act. A burglar in the garage, a murderer’s bloody fingerprints. She didn’t think she could get more aroused until she thought, thought of the punishment. She’d been a _bad girl_ , and it was nice for someone else to be the teacher for a change. Rosé’s cheeks flushed with rouge and she went to remove her fingers from herself until Denali moved closer to the couch, kneeling beside it and hooking a finger under Rosé’s chin as she took Rosé’s hand and forced another finger into her, making her squirm with pleasure.

‘Couldn’t wait any longer? My poor, desperate little girl. Did you really think you were gonna take care of yourself without me here?’ Denali growls, thrusting Rosé’s hand further in her, taking huge delight in the squeal that left her girlfriend’s throat.

‘I-I’m so sorry!’

‘What are you forgetting?’

‘I’m sorry, Miss Denali!’

‘That’s better. Now come on, upstairs. I want you face down and ready for my cock.’

‘Yes ma’am.’

/

Rosé bounces up the stairs, two at a time and she’s sure she dripped somewhere between stair 10 and 12 but it’s alright, that’ll just be an extra smack she earns. There’s satin covers on the bed and she strips it, before stripping herself and assuming the position asked of her. She lays as still as she can, wanting to be a _good girl_ but when she hears the stairs creak with footsteps, she starts grinding her hips down, moaning in pleasure as her clit finds friction with the static on the bedsheet. Rules were made to be broken anyways.

Denali coughs, once, twice in the doorway and as Rosé turns to look at her, she immediately retreats to her original position as she sees the paddle and her favourite strap-on in her girlfriend’s hands. Denali’s changed out of her skating costume and is now in crotchless lingerie, and as she kneels in front of Rosé on the bed, she catches a glimpse of Rosé licking her lips and has to squeeze her legs together before she gives the game away.

‘Face on the pillow, baby, ass up,’ Denali urges, teasing Rosé with the paddle as she scampers to obey.

‘Neeeed it, Miss, pleaseeee!’

‘Only naughty girls beg. Nice girls wait their turn.’

Rosé’s breath hitches as she feels Denali rise off of the bed and then sink back onto it behind her, and she tenses as she feels the cold wind from Denali lifting the paddle straight on her pulsing pussy.

A sharp sting before two others in succession register through her body, and she moans, feels herself drip onto the sheet below her and just about passes out when she feels Denali moving again, this time in front of her, to lick Rosé’s juices off of the cotton.

‘Fuckkkkkkk, feels so good!’

‘I think it would feel better like this.’

Denali’s hands make gentle contact with Rosé’s windpipe and she looks at Denali through lust-filled, hooded eyes. Choking was Rosé’s absolute downfall, the whip behind her knees and she’d only let it slip on a very very drunken night out in Manhattan. Denali had looked utterly delighted before storing the information in the forefront of her brain for moments like this.

‘Remember your safewords?’

‘Yes, ma’am.’

The paddle comes down in synchrony with Denali’s grasp on her throat tightening and Rosé’s gone. Her eyes drift further back into her head, and as Denali releases her throat at just the right moment, the smile on her face is lazy and blissful. Denali allows Rosé a moment to catch her breath, chest heaving, before she goes again, and by the end of it, Rosé is away with the fairies. She’s spilt all over the bed and as Denali’s fingers make gentle contact with Rosé’s clit, she lets out a huge, dazed moan before all the tension releases from her shoulders down and she’s coming all over Denali’s hand, back arching off the bed and her hand flying over her face to cover her sensitive eyes.

She comes around quickly, and when her eyes open, Denali is strapping herself into the harness, black ropes around her strong thighs and Rosé has to physically stop herself from drooling. They lock eyes, and Denali reaches for the purple dildo, tightening it in the harness before ripping the lube packet open with her teeth and stroking it over the strap-on, eyes closed like it was providing pleasure. It’s the biggest one they have, and it’s normally reserved for just playing around, but Rosé is _dripping_ and open and Denali thinks she could probably take it without lube. Nevertheless, she continues until the whole length is sticky and ready and she flips Rosé onto her back like she weighs absolutely nothing.

‘Are you ready, my good girl? Gonna take me good like I know you can?’ Denali coos down at Rosé, the stern face of her roleplay fading with every second that she sees how desperate the pink-haired girl is.

‘Yesssss Miss, gonna be so good, gonna take you so well!’ Rosé almost screams, clawing for Denali before she remembers to be _good_ , needs to be good to get her reward, and it’s all worth it when Denali slowly starts pushing in, and she sees Denali’s mouth open at how much she takes in just one thrust.

‘Fuck, baby, you are such a good girl, look how wet and open you are for me, my precious girl.’

She’s completely in within three thrusts and Denali can’t believe how well Rosé’s taking it. She’s dripping down the dildo onto Denali’s thighs and it’s so fucking _hot_. The pace Denali sets is merciless and Rosé’s groaning and grasping at the sheets and trying to force Denali in deeper. Denali knows Rosé is close, so she reaches down and tugs, hard, at her right nipple and she screams and Denali can feel her clenching her walls around the strap-on. She pumps, one, two, three times, hitting deeper and deeper within Rosé before she’s once again coming, almost going limp with how much pressure she’s released.

They’re silent. Rosé’s on her side, eyes closed, breathing deeply, still coming down from her high and Denali’s sitting close, her hand outstretched for when Rosé undoubtedly wants comfort as she starts to come round. Denali got herself off with her fingers as Rosé was still at her deepest in subspace, so she’s sated and content to just wait. Wait for Rosé to seek out her hand under the covers, wait until she’s alert enough to ask to be held, wait until she dozes on her chest, wait for the sleepy ‘I love you’ that always comes when Denali thinks she’s completely asleep.

And she’ll say it back, and she’ll hold Rosé in her arms and stroke her hair as she realises what she’s missed, what she’ll have as she signs herself off for the rest of the month, and snuggles closer to her pink haired girlfriend.


End file.
